


Sky is not the same when you're not by my side

by shikisaivivid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Asien Mythology, Blood, Character Death, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantasy AU, Final Haikyuu Quest, Involving several days of Fantasy Haikyuu week, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Soulmates, Spirits, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: The future was not a problem, their bond felt strong enough to hold and with time they could see what happened. But now all that seemed so distant for Oikawa. He was here alone and felt so lost without his better half. Oikawa dried his tears, sobbing silently, he wanted to know what happened to him. What if he was abducted by aliens? What else could have taken him away without a trace? He stopped in his tracks.Magic could…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I have risen from depths of my hell-work to deliver you some fantasy. I'll be doing parts of the Fantasy Haikyuu week, which I've been really excited for, but won't be able to put all prompts into it. Please have a look into the tags, because it is quite a lot tagged. Each chapter will have one or more prompt written into it.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1, day 1 Haikyuu Quest.
> 
> I hope you're ready for the ride...

“We have done the best we can-”  
“No, no you have not!”  
He yelled in reply. Desperation and frustration. Tears welled up in his eyes, making the cinnamon-color warmer.  
“Tooru-kun… Calm down.”  
His mother said, giving him a warning look. Oikawa turned around, letting out a small, distressed sound as he left the room. It all happened two weeks ago. Usually they take company in their way home, but this day Oikawa was staying behind at practice, being a good captain and helped Yahaba with some things. Iwaizumi needed to get home, since his mom was going to work in the evening. Iwaizumi never got home, he disappeared. Only his bag was found in a ditch along the road, not far from their home. Police had used all their sources to find him. No traces, no signs that he was even alive. Tooru fell into a complete despair, blaming himself for what happened. It was his fault he was gone, what if he only had walked with him home, then maybe he would be safe. The despair was exchanged with anger and frustration, feeling like no one was doing enough. Did all of them just give up like that? Oikawa felt the emptiness eat him up slowly, he had never felt so incomplete, all focus completely lost which made both his schoolwork and practice suffer. He stared up at the roof of his room, this was going to be another sleepless night, he just knew it. His whole body screaming, begging him to rest, to sleep, but his head wide awake.  
“He can't be dead…” he whispered to himself and got out of bed, walked around silently in his room, restless but trying to stay silent since the other in his family was sleeping. He knew they were worried but they tried their best not to bother him, talking in hushed voices every time they thought he might have fallen asleep in front of the television downstairs. He never slept, but he faked it so they didn't have to be bother too much. He looked out from his window and watched the clear midnight sky. Stars were shining so bright, moon illuminating everything. The kind of night he simply loved.

_“Iwa-chan, you awake?”_  
_“I am now, what do you want?”_  
_“So grumpy!”_  
_“It's 3am, it's school tomorrow, what is bakakawa?”_  
_Oikawa pouted at the new nickname but smiled then, knew that there was no real heat behind his words, no spite._  
_“Look out, the stars are beautiful tonight.”_  
_“Yeah, they truly are.”_

Oikawa teared up at the memory, the time he took to actually look out even if he just had woken up, remembering the soft tone he had in his voice when he replied. With there windows facing each others their eyes had met in the darkness and both of them had smiled. Oikawa missed him so bad. They had been best friends for such a long time already and been a boyfriends only since six months ago. Awkward confessions when the autumn leaves were falling and ever since everything was new but still so familiar. Small fleeting touches when they could. Or hours of just kissing, but they never knew how much time that had passed, because time became irrelevant when they were together. They were going separate ways after graduation, but distance didn't bother them at all. It was temporary and it made the time together even more special when they could meet up. The future was not a problem, their bond felt strong enough to hold and with time they could see what happened. But now all that seemed so distant for Oikawa. He was here alone and felt so lost without his better half. Oikawa dried his tears, sobbing silently, he wanted to know what happened to him. What if he was abducted by aliens? What else could have taken him away without a trace? He stopped in his tracks.  
_Magic could…_  
Magic could definitely do something like that. His eyes wandered to a box under his bed, but then he grabbed his flashlight and pulled on an old sweater with Jurassic park print. It was old, too big and Iwaizumis. And Oikawa loved that sweater. He put on his glasses before he sneaked out of the house. He had no really idea how he could search for signs of magic, but he could at least try. He arrived to the place where they had found his bag. After some time searching he still haven't found anything and just felt more frustrated. He kicked an old can that just scrambled away before something fell out. He went closer to look at it. It was a solid black stone and it felt like it was something engraved. He got the chills and decided he better get home, suddenly he almost felt like he was being watched and it creeped him out. As soon as he got home he sneaked into his bed and for once fall asleep directly. He had plans, he was going to find his Hajime.

Magic was something they found out together when they were younger. Suddenly a book had appeared in Oikawas bookshelf, a book filled with mysterious information, some things completely unclear, spells, runes and information about crystals and herbs. It was truly a spellbook. They hid it from their parents, but one night when they were fooling around and trying to contact spirits in a playful manner, Oikawas mother found out and scolded them, telling them to never EVER do that again. And they listened to her advice, stopping that, but Oikawa hid the book and saved it. A part of telling him that it would be important one day.

As the morning came he complained about having a migraine to his parents, his mother doting with him, but he just convinced her that he needed to sleep more. They knew he struggled with his sleeping, so they called him in sick to school before they left. Asking him several times if they should stay home with him, but he insisted they should go to work. Oikawa stayed in bed, hugging his pillow a little. People were already talking about Iwaizumi like he wouldn't come back, but he believed that he was alive. He was sure he should have felt in his heart, in his soul, if he wasn't with them anymore. After some more time he crawled out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants to his old, washed out star wars t-shirt he had, before he pulled out the box where the spell book was hidden, also brought with the stone he found. As he searched through the pages, he found out that the stone actually looked like an onyx, which was used to heal sorrow, help strengthen confidence and help to make wise decisions. He checked further along and found also a page of runes, especially bind runes, the one engraved in the onyx was standing for protection. He was frowning, protection for what? He was deep in his thoughts when he flipped through the pages, wasn't sure what to search after.  
“I just want to find him somehow..” He mumbled, frowning more. Couldn't it be any thing just saying: How to get your best friend and boyfriend back? Saving your love 101? He jumped in surprise when the book suddenly closed itself with a snap. As his heart was speeding up, gold letters appeared over the black cover.  
_Ask me nicely and I will help you._  
What the hell? Oikawa shook his head, rubbing his eyes.  
“It's just a book, why should I even?”  
He got unpleasant goosebumps when the golden letters changed.  
_Rude!_  
Oikawa gaped at the book. _What the actual fuck?!_ And then it changed once more.  
_You want your Iwa-chan back or not? Ask me nicely!_  
Oikawa looked extremely skeptical, felt so stupid, was he going to ask a book for advice? He sighed.  
“Could you please help me find Hajime?”  
He squeaked when the book smacked open in his knee, pages scrolling past before stopping at a certain page. He had no idea what it said, seemed like some cryptic language and then some weird kind sigil at one page.  
“I don’t know what this is, what the hell..”  
He saw the headline being underlined and text appearing under.  
**How to summon the grande demon king.**  
He snorted, yeah right. Not going to happen. He tried to flip to another page, but nothing seemed to work, always coming back to the same until he gave up. He took the book with him and sat down at the table.  
“Okay then book-chan… Tell me how to do this stupid thing.”  
He said lowly, couldn’t believe himself doing this stupid thing. He saw then that it seemed to appear some kind of translated instruction, he was painting the sigil on a flat surface, then an exact copy on his left hand, before he activated the sigil on the table with a drop of his own blood. He sucked on his finger after the drop of blood fall down. Nothing happened at all and he was just about to check the book again when a strong, hot wind hit his face and his consciousness slipped.

It was cold and damp when he woke up again, slowly opening his eyes. He looked around, laying on the cold stone floor.It seemed like he was in some sort of temple or old castle, torches lit up in a long corridor. He couldn’t see the end of it or beginning, it was too dark. Anxiousness was spreading in his body, what the hell had he done?  
“Oikawa-sama, what are you doing here, have something happened? And what are you wearing?”  
Oikawa scrambled up on his feet, backing away from the voice, looking down at his t-shirt and sweats, same he had in his room earlier. He then looked up at the source of the voice and saw a very recognizable face.  
“Mattsun? What the fuck is happening?”  
Matsukawa stopped and studied his full appearance before drawing his sword he had with him. Oikawa gaped, eyes wide in panic and holding up his hands.  
“Woah woah! What are you doing!”  
Matsukawa looked at him with narrowed eyes before getting closer, grabbing suddenly his left hand. He stared at it for long, frowning deeply. He deeply sighed.  
“What have he done now… fuck.. okay, so you need the king. Come.”  
Matsukawa didn't wait for his reply, he simply hold his wrist in an almost bruising grip and dragged him with him. Oikawa hurried and had no other choice than to follow, scared, confused and felt very lost for the time being. A big oak door opened and he was pushed inside before the door closed behind him and a lock turned. It was pitch black and so cold, he felt himself trembling, his feet bare and cold like ice. His breathing hitched when chandeliers suddenly lit up, casting a warm glow over the room, it looked like some kind of small library without windows. Another door was closed, shelves filled with books and other stuff. On a table one book was laying wide open and he was just about to get closer to it when he realized he was being watched. The presence was so strong, such a strong aura lingered in the room suddenly.  
“Who dare to disturb me when I specifically asked for being alone?”  
Oikawa stopped in his tracks, somehow that voice sounded familiar. Their eyes met, eyes crimson red, horns curving out through the soft strands of brown hair. Oikawa felt himself getting paler, but so did the monstrous version of himself also.  
“You gotta be kidding me…” the monster said and got closer, both staring. It was like watching a mirror, but Oikawa realized that the other one might be just a little bit older than himself, and it was something truly regal and majestic over him even if his eyes seemed filled with sorrow. The demon stretched out one hand, nails black and sharp like claws, touching Oikawas face. Oikawa swallowed, confusion and fear fighting over each other.  
“Who are you…?” He asked at last and the other retreated his hand like he was burned. The demon tilted his chin up, crossing his arms.  
“I'm the grande demon king Oikawa Tooru. And this is my kingdom. And who are you?”  
“I’m… Oikawa Tooru and I'm here to search for my best friend Hajime.”  
Oikawa replied without hesitation, standing head held high, never looking away. Something reflected in the demon king's eyes. Pain, sadness… loss.  
“Have you lost your Iwa-chan?”  
Oikawa was surprised to hear so much weakness in a voice of a grande king. He sounded so small and sad.  
“He disappeared, and I figured it might have been related to something with magic. Then this spellbook I had told me to use a certain spell or sigil and I woke up here. I just want him back and go home.”  
The demon was frowning but got closer and grabbed his left hand. It was now Oikawa realized that the sigil he had done actually was glowing. It was quite warm also, and the demon king kept studying it, sighing after some time.  
“You must be a mage then and gotten help from a grimoire. The sigil is a special kind of mark, it's to help you find your hearts true desire. You were probably sent here because you needed my help, but Iwa-chan is not here.”  
The demon king turned away his eyes, hiding away the sorrow.  
“I can lead you further ahead, maybe others can help you along the way to find him.”  
He said as he disappeared to the bookshelves, looking through some smaller boxes in the search of something. Oikawa was looking at the sigil at his hand, didn’t know how to process everything. One moment he’s in his room, the next he is in some weird place.  
“Where the hell am I?”  
He asked and the other Oikawa turned to him.  
“You are in my castle, in my kingdom. And most likely a parallel universe to your own. The spell you activated most likely pulled you through a portal, which takes a lot of your strength and will weaken you if you keep up the usage. Ah, here it is.”  
He pulled out a small embellished box, putting it on the table in front of them both. The demon king sat down and opened the box, pulling out a golden chain until a small spherical cage was pulled out, containing a glowing orb in teal.  
“This is most precious for me, with this you can jump in between different parallel worlds, very simple. You tell it where you need to go, throw the orb in front of you and the portal opens. When you have arrived safely to the other place, the orb will go back automatically to its protected cage, always. You can borrow it until you find your answers.”  
Oikawa looked at the small orb and nodding slowly. All of this was so weird, but this demon king, another version of himself, seemed so certain and confident. And a part of him thought that he done already weirder stuff to get there.  
“So… Where do I go…? Where do I search?”  
He asked, pulling out the orb from its small cage. It was so warm and smooth to touch and it almost looked like water inside of the orb when he took a closer look.  
“You need to go to the lonely mountain to find the dragon and the kitsune. Very wise ones, they could probably help you where you should go. Their world is a little off, quite dark, so watch where you are going there.”  
Oikawa processed what he was saying, still wondering if this was some weird dream really.  
“Why do you help me?” He blurted out, looked at him again with a small frown. The demon king gave him a melancholic smile, sitting down in his armchair.  
“I hope you find him. Your life gets very lonely when your soulmate is not by your side.”  
He said, staring down, his red eyes filled with unspoken emotion, but Oikawa felt the pain only seeing him. Oikawa took a deep breath and threw the orb in front of him, a round portal opened, leading into a completely dark abyss.  
“Take me to the lonely mountain to find the dragon and kitsune.” He said without hesitation in his words. The portal shimmered, but remained as dark as before. Oikawa looked at the grand demon king one more time, who simply gave him a nod. He was just about to take a step into it when the other one spoke again. “Tooru, an advice. Don’t get hurt or worse… Death is still an end, wherever you go.”  
Oikawa gulped and nodded. He took another deep breath before he stepped out in the abyss, terrified but determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa kept walking in the dark abyss, wondering when he was going to find where he was going, thinking he might have been a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Includes day 2 Asien Mythology and day 3 Afterlife.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oikawa kept walking in the dark abyss, wondering when he was going to find where he was going, thinking he might have been a fool. Suddenly he felt like he was being dropped and falling through a hole. He screamed when he kept falling, hitting through crown of leaves. He tried desperately to grab something, something to stop his fall, but nothing seemed to help. He shut his eyes close, preparing himself for a rough landing, but it was soft. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, looking around. He had landed in some kind of forest, looked like any kind of old japanese forest, trees really old as they stretched up for the sky. The sky was different, really different. It was bright red with what looked like three moons in different stages of the cycle, all clear and glowing white. Also a dark sun just disappeared behind the horizon. Oikawa sat up and looked around, now he was in that situation once more, how should he proceed? Where should he go? A movement in the corner of his eyes made him ready to scramble to his feat, but was stopped by the voice.  
“No no no, you stay there pretty boy.”  
A male voice said and he felt his pulse spike as he felt sharp claws against his throat. Oikawa stayed still sitting there, trembling slightly from fear but he tried his best to stay calm even if he was terrified. He felt something swish around him.  
“And you have some really weird clothes.”  
The voice exclaimed also until he finally showed himself to Oikawa. Another familiar being for him, definitely, but with addition of fluffy ears sticking up from the brown hair and the tail, no… The six tails. He had the same slightly cocky and sarcastic look on his face that Oikawa always known him for.  
“Futakuchi?” He asked, frowning, which made the other stop and look at him very suspiciously.   
“How do you know my name?” He asked, suspicion clear in his voice and Oikawa just shook his head, this was also just weird.  
“No, I just do… I’m in search for the kitsune and the dragon, are you the kitsune?”  
Oikawa asked instead, watching him swish some more with his tails. Futakuchis ears tweaked a little and his eyes narrowed while watching him.  
“You really seems to be a peculiar human. But I’m not gonna help you.”  
Oikawa got up on his feet, almost got dizzy from going up so quickly.  
“Why not? You are a kitsune, can’t you just be nice and help me?”  
“No, I wouldn’t. Because 1. Why should I be nice to you? And 2. I am a kitsune, but you are searching for the ninetales. So good luck with that.”  
He answered mockingly, turning his back on him and walking away like nothing.  
“Wait, what… Where can I find a ninetales then? And the dragon?”  
Oikawa quickly asked. Futakuchi simply snorted.  
“You can’t… They find you. Try the mountain, if you’re lucky you get help. You can try start searching there.” Futakuchi pointed and Oikawa followed where he pointed at a narrow road leading up the mountain, it didn’t look very friendly and inviting at all.   
“But they don’t enjoy nosy strangers, just so you know.”   
Oikawa studied the road more and took a deep breath.  
“So I should just go there?” He turned to see no sign anymore of the kitsune, only the echo of his laughter. Oikawa pouted. Back again at square one. He took a deep breath, telling himself he could do this, he could find them. With a lot of swear words and mumbling he started to walk up the narrow road, cursing that damn Futakuchi for being just as obnoxious in this universe as his own. The trip along the road was terrible, his feet hurting every step he was taking along the road and it was really cold. He only had his t-shirt and sweats and on top of that barefoot. As higher up he came, the colder it got. His teeth chattering, he tried to hug himself getting a little more warmth, but numbness were spreading in his body slowly and making him more and more clumsy. He stumbled on his feet and fell down, scraping both of his knees on the ground. He hated this and angry tears threatened to well up in his eyes. A new sound made his head whip up and look around until they met with a pair of golden catlike eyes. The creature came closer, two tails slowly swinging from side to side, fur raven black. It was a big cat, a panther with two tails. Oikawa felt himself being frightened once more as he saw the cat watching him like a prey. Oikawa was crawling backwards, trying to put some more space between them, but as he got further away, the cat came closer, tails swinging playfully. Then it slowly lowered itself and moving at the spot, just like he could see Iwaizumis cat do everytime she was ready to attack. _Oh god, this is it._  
“Nice kitty…”  
He tried with, voice trembling as much as his lower lip did.  
 _“Kuroo, be nice to our guest. Stop scaring him.”_  
Oikawa had no idea where the other voice came from, but the cat rolled with its eyes. Could cats do that?  
 _“I saw that, let him in. It’s cold outside.”_  
The cat sat down, looking annoyed instead.  
“Okay then, follow me human.”  
He stared at the cat for a long moment. It _talked._ He slowly nodded and got up on his feet, following the cat as it walked through some narrow passages between the cliffs. He had to struggle a little, but managed. The cat was waiting on the other side for him and as soon as he was there, a huge gate opened. Oikawa was hit in the face with warm and quite pleasant atmosphere, welcoming and inviting. It was like a big cave, with plants covering the ground, the walls covered in vines and beautiful colorful flowers. When he looked more closely, he realized that the cave actually was furnished with shelves, cabinets, but everything was one with the plants and flowers, melting together. His eyes fell onto the figure sitting next to the source of light in the cave. The figure was sitting in front of fireplace that was covered with glass dome, but it was burning brightly on the inside, the warm light reaching out to every corner of the room. He stayed there, was unsure what he should do or what to say and suddenly felt a hand pushing him forward.  
“Go ahead human.”  
The voice belonging to the cat said and Oikawa went closer to the other figure. Another pair of golden cat-like eyes turned to him, studying him. He suddenly felt very naked and exposed in front of him, like this one just see right through him and read his mind.  
“No, I can't read your mind.”  
The other one said, having an amused tone but the face remained emotionless. Oikawa got even more confused, but sat down on the other side of the fireplace. He had a better view of the other one now and could study them more. Hair was almost shoulder length, dark roots and rest of it blonde, a smaller and longer braid was tucked behind their ear, braided with a red ribbon and addition of a small bell. But it never jingled even if they moved. The clothing reminded him of simpler traditional kimono, but loosely fitted on their body, sliding down one shoulder and showing something shimmering like a tattoo peeking out from the silky dark red fabric. They looked so small in those loose clothes and as they reached forward to the dome, the fire got more intense, spreading a pleasant warmth in the cave.  
“My name is Kenma and you already met Kuroo, my familiar.”  
Oikawas eyes turned and expected to see the cat, but instead there was a tall man with messy unruly black hair and colorwise matching clothes laying down with his head on Kenmas lap. He was purring slightly as the other one was petting his hair. He also had a small braid, just as Kenma, but his bell jingled softly as he moved his head. Oikawa watched them, Kenma just slowly carding hands through the black hair, Kuroo kept on purring, that earlier so dangerous hunter turned into a gentle kitten.  
“So human, what do you want from me?”  
Oikawa blinked out of his trance, meeting with Kenmas eyes again.  
“I'm.. so.. my name is Oikawa Tooru, I come here in the search of Iwaizumi Hajime. And I was told by the grande demon king that I should come to this place in the search for the dragon and the kitsune for some advice..”  
Kenma hummed as a reply.  
“Your mark is a sign of a soul bond.” Kenma said after some time until their and Kuroos eyes met, they seemed to have an unspoken conversation. Kuroo gave a nod at last and sat up as Kenma looked at Oikawa again.   
“We can ask for advice, or it’s more you can ask for advice. Then we can give you some new clothes for travelling, but sadly your soulmate is not here with us what we know.”  
Kenma said and Oikawas mood dropped slightly. Maybe all of this was a stupid idea after all, maybe his Iwa-chan was simply murdered or something. He didn't want to believe his own betraying thoughts but he still couldn't stop them. Kenma shifted in their seat to turn the back to Oikawa, slowly letting the kimono fall down to put the whole back on display. Oikawa knew it wasn't polite to stare, but he couldn't help it, the view was incredible, the whole back was just one big tattoo of a ninetaled kitsune and a dragon in shimmering gold. The dragon tattoo was all the way out to Kenmas hand, which was softly placed on the dome. As the hand was on the glass, the flames changed into blue and purple flames and the golden eyes turned to Oikawa.  
“Ask wisely Oikawa Tooru.”  
With those words the tattoos seemed to come alive on the pale skin, liquid gold moving around. And the both the kitsune and dragon opened their eyes, eyes the same color of the blue and purple flames. They stared at him, waiting expectantly and he cleared his throat.  
“I'm searching for my Iwaizumi Hajime and I'm starting to doubt he's even alive. I don't know where to search anymore.”  
He said and waited. What felt like forever passed, until a voice replied, and it seemed to be only in his head.  
“Your soulmate is alive and in deep slumber. In a nightmare. He wish to get out. To go home. To you. The real you.”  
The voice was so hoarse, like it haven't been used for thousand of years. He let the words sink in, relieved to know he was alive.  
“You are walking a dangerous road, you must watch your step. And deep inside you will know where he is when right time comes. Find pure magic, it will lead you further Oikawa Tooru.” With the last words their eyes simply closed and the tattoo was once more still and not glowing as before. Kenma turned to face him while draping up the kimono, Kuroo once in his cat form, curling around his master while purring. Kenma turned slightly and a soft jingle was heard from the bell in the braid for the first time.  
“You have to keep your search Tooru. Pure magic can be found with unicorns, try to find one. They also jump around quite much between universes as you do.”  
Kenma got up from their place and went to a closet only to return with real boots, soft but slightly worn, and clothes, putting it in front of him before sitting down with Kuroo again.  
“Get changed so you can carry on.”  
Kenma simply said and Oikawa got up. A part of him felt bodyconscious to change right there and then but they didn't seem to watch or care. He put the black jacket over his star wars tshirt before he took off his dirty sweats and put on the pants. The clothing reminded him of traditional japanese clothing used in martial arts or in some ceremonies, but the hakama was in a crimson color. Everything fit so well and lacing up the boots was like a gift from heaven for his feet.  
“Thank you for everything. I have nothing to give you as a token of gratitude..”  
Kenma only waved away his comment.  
“Don't mind, I enjoy visits sometimes.”  
“No you don't.” Kuroo remarked laying there.  
“I do.”  
“No you don't.”  
“Do.”  
“Don't.”  
Kenma sighed, looking annoyed with the familiar. Oikawa brought out the golden chain once more, pulling out the orb. He gave a small bow to them both, thanking them once more before throwing the orb in front of him. The portal opened once more.  
“Find me an unicorn please.”   
He said and saw the shiver in the portal before he stepped through it, this time with no hesitation.

As he was walking in darkness he was much more careful to see where he was going this time, but some weird sound made him completely lose his focus and it felt like he slipped on something. He didn't fall for long and landed on hard ground. He groaned and got up quickly, wondering what turn this trip took this time. It was another place definitely and the guessed he was outside, due to the fact that it was so foggy. He didn't however have to go very far until he almost walked into a big black door. He looked around once more, maybe he had gotten to the right place after all? He did what he at least thought was the right thing and knocked on the door. It took some time, but he wasn't really sure how long until the door opened. Another one he recognized oh so well. The tall blonde looked at him in no interest at all, all dressed in black from head to toe. He opened a small book. “Oikawa Tooru is not expected to arrive here, your name is not on the list.”  
Exactly the same bored voice as Tsukishima Kei also. Oikawa felt that he wasn't really welcome there, it was something very odd about this place. And he had a bad feeling of it.  
“No, he's not supposed to come here. But once you enter limbo, you shall not leave limbo.”  
A calm and emotionless voice said. Tsukishima got out of the way and bowed his head slightly. Oikawa stared at a man with silver hair, broad shoulders and piercing ember eyes. And his hairdo was so ridiculous. But he had something threatening in his posture as he got closer to him, Oikawa slowly backed away again. Someone cleared his throat behind the man.  
“Bokuto-san, please move out of my way.”   
The man, Bokuto, quickly moved to the side, looking like a kicked puppy.  
“I'm sooooorry Akaashi.”  
Behind him another man arrived and he was so extremely beautiful. Dark eyes, heavily lidded with long lashes, high cheekbones, curly, short black hair and flawless skin, him wearing also a completely black suit and black gloves.  
“Hello Oikawa-san. You have seemed to reach the end of your journey. No one leaves limbo. _No one_.”  
Oikawa felt himself getting annoyed, no one can't just come here and tell Oikawa Tooru what to do or not to do. Unacceptable!  
“You can't tell me what to do.”  
He said and turned around completely, ripping out the orb while running out in the fog.  
“Right place this time please!” He said directly to the portal, opening it up. Suddenly Akaashi was there right behind him with an big owl perched on his shoulder.  
“You can't run forever from me Oikawa-san.”  
“Watch me.”  
Was his sharp response before flipping him off and disappearing into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing in the speed of light to finish this fic. So much emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the speed he came running through the portal, his arrival to the next world was just as quick. He fell head first into some bushes, swearing and trying his best to untangle himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 have prompts Forest and a little Norse mythology.  
> Chapter 3 and 4 will have the heavier elements for this story, come prepared.

With the speed he came running through the portal, his arrival to the next world was just as quick. He fell head first into some bushes, swearing and trying his best to untangle himself. He could hear fabric tearing and ripping, realizing the bushes had sharp thorns. He grimaced before managing to completely get out from there, his arms covered in scratches and marks, something warm was tickling down his cheek. As he was wiping it off he stopped in his movements, meeting with another person’s eyes, he looked as terrified as Oikawa felt. Silver blonde hair, eyes color of milk chocolate, pale skin complexion. This was someone he knew so well.  
“Yahaba?”  
Oikawa slowly asked, seeing the surprise in the other ones eyes.  
“How do you know my name?”  
Oikawa had never felt more tired of that question, these parallel universes were so weird and it completely messed with his head. Yahaba looked very suspicious, eyes narrowed. Oikawa groaned.  
“That’s a long and very weird story to tell.”  
He just replied, sighing before taking another look at the man. He was laying down on the ground and Oikawa realized he was stuck. A silverchain was wrapped around his leg, pants completely torned and the chain cutting deep into his leg. He was bleeding, but his blood was white and had a faint shimmer, almost sparkling.   
“What the hell… Are you?”  
Oikawa mumbled, mostly to himself until he was looking at his face again, noticing the marks he had on his forehead, it looked like some kind of sigil or seal, but wasn’t noticed until the light hit his skin, making it shimmer, shimmering like the most beautiful scale, like a rainbow. Yahaba looked even more afraid, struggling in his restraints more when Oikawa kneeled down in front of him.  
“Easy, sorry.. I’ll help you.”  
“Why would you? You’ll probably like everyone else, trying to help me when the only thing you want is to tear me apart.”  
Yahaba snapped, face more stern, hiding away his feelings the best he could. But he couldn’t, he had never managed to hide away his feelings completely from Oikawa. He could see his fear hiding behind the attitude and it made him wonder, what have people done to him?  
“No, I won’t.”   
He started to work with the chain carefully, realizing how painful it must be. It looked like the chain made a burn into his skin, his skin burned everywhere the chain had made contact, but then it also had a lot of barbs, like it was made to get stuck. Oikawa looked at his face as he started to slowly get it off him.  
“Why didn’t you try to get it off yourself?”  
He asked carefully, frowning in concern.  
“I tried, but it has magic to keep creatures like me still.”  
He replied and showed him his palms, which were filled with blisters and burns. Oikawa could feel the anger welling up inside of him and threw away the chain before he helped him getting up. A loud growl made him stop in his movements and felt his face lose all color when he saw a large wolf emerge from the bushes. Teeth were bared, growling intensifying as it took another step closer. Then Yahaba sighed next to him.  
“Relax Ken, I think he actually wants to help. He helped me.”  
He said, his tone so gentle and soft before he let go of Oikawa and limped to the wolf. It went silent, sniffing and licking his palms before it was sniffing his injured leg. A small whine left the wolf and Yahaba only buried his hands in the yellowish fur. The wolf was big enough to reach up slightly above his waist, but it seemed gentle as a lamb now, but turned the eyes to Oikawa again. He didn’t even need to see the black markings around his eyes, going to its ears to understand. He knew too well that it was Kyoutani. A part of him wished that he could take the time, learn to know everyone from the different places he got to. But he needed to find Hajime, that was his main goal with this freaky trip. He realized after some time that the other two was watching him carefully, Yahaba taking support from the wolf.  
“I’m searching for my best friend, he disappeared and I can’t find him. I’ve found signs he’s alive but I have no idea where to search for him, only gotten clues.”  
Oikawa blurted out and felt for the first time weak and struggling. He felt hopeless and like he would never be able to see him again. He felt something nudge his side and a warm rough tongue licking his hand. He looked in surprise at the wolf before wiping the tears that couldn’t be stopped.  
“Come with us, we will help you the best we can.”  
Yahaba said and gave him a small smile. Oikawa nodded and followed, letting them lead the way. Yahaba started to talk more as they walked ahead, he told him about these areas they were in, it used to be a safe haven, a sanctuary for magical creatures like them both. But other creatures, people with no magical beliefs, tried their best to extinct them, show them who really ruled this world. And all who could tried to escape to other dimensions, much like he travelled himself now. Yahaba and Kyoutani stayed put until everyone else had managed to find a new safe place, they were both the last of their kind. But they were being hunted, especially Yahaba had a price on his head.  
“You’re a unicorn?!”  
Oikawa said out loud, eyes wide in surprise and Yahaba hushed him, but had an amused smile.  
“Yes, but it’s quite inconvenient being in my natural form, so I use magic and charms to stay in my human appearance.”   
He said and pointed at the markings on his forehead as well as he showed him his arms that also had the same kind of rainbow shimmering marks. It was quite mesmerizing-  
“Why do they especially want you as unicorn? Sorry for asking, but you’re the first unicorn I’ve met.”  
Oikawa said as he studied him. Yahaba laughed softly.  
“We unicorns travels in between dimensions a lot. You have probably met one or two, but you would never notice. This place used to be our birthplace, our home. But now…”  
Yahaba looked around with sadness in his eyes.   
“Unicorns are quite special, our blood can heal any kind of injury and they say that if you drink water infused with grinded unicorn horn, you’ll be granted an very long life or even eternal life.”  
Yahaba explained.  
“Many of us were killed just because of that, I gladly help anyone who deserves it. I would give up my life for the right person.”  
He said as his eyes turned to Kyoutani, fingers caressing his fur, his eyes so gentle and soft for him and the wolf only looked up at him, his eyes just as gentle and fierce. Oikawa felt his heart ache just seeing their wordless interaction. He knew he would do the same for Iwaizumi, without hesitation. If it would come to that, he would fight until his light went out, just to make sure that he stayed alive.  
“I would do the same for Hajime.”  
He said and felt two pair of eyes looking at him. Yahaba nodded.  
“So… What happened and what do you need?”  
“It’s a long story..”  
“We have a long walk to go, so tell us.”  
Yahaba encouraged and Oikawa took a deep breath before he started to talk. 

He had no real clue for how long time had passed, but his throat was sore, felt raw and he was tired after telling them everything. Kyoutani had been silent all time, but he could see him listening, Yahaba humming and nodding. He suddenly got pushed through some plants and arrived to a small meadow hidden well behind a barrier of trees and plants. It was such a peaceful and calm place.  
“This is a sacred place for us, so please be respectful here. Here our spirits rests when their strength has gone away.”  
Yahaba whispered and grabbed his hand, leading him. The moonlight shining down them made Yahabas marks glowed like bright silver, looking out of this world and ethereal. Oikawa looked around with big eyes and soon they came to another place, a smaller house completely merged with the forrest and coming inside was also making him silently stunned. The room was illuminated by glowing crystals in different pastel colors, baby blue, soft pink and purple. The walls were covered with small white flowers and the floor was made of the softest moss and grass. But it was furnished with shelves, a couch and armchair in red velvet. He could easily have stayed there and just watched everything, but for the first time he felt a sudden sleepiness well over him. Yahaba lead him to the couch, helped him lay down. Yahaba gently patted his head.  
“I just waited for this. You landed in a quite poisonous bush earlier. I’ll treat your wounds and you’ll just sleep for some time.”  
Yahaba explained. Oikawa frowned, felt his limbs go more numb and he got more panicked. Yahaba hushed him, pulling a blanket over him, the softest blanket he ever had felt.  
“We won’t hurt you, just rest.”  
Oikawa felt his eyelids just dropped and his body completely relaxed against the couch as he fell asleep. 

As Oikawa opened his eyes again, he felt much better, in both head and body. He was relaxed and rested and slowly sat up on the couch, only dressed in his t-shirt and underwear.  
“I apologize for undressing you as much as I did, but your clothes were really in bad shape and so dirty.”  
Yahaba said and turned to him, he was standing in front of one of the cabinets. He had a completely different aura around himself, much more relaxed and happy. His leg was wrapped up with care and he was walking around barefoot, dressed in short white shorts, showing that he had the same kind of marks all over his long legs. He was having a loosely fitted knitted shirt with wide neck, slightly sliding down one of his shoulders all the time, even if he tried to pull it up and roll up his sleeves. All his marks were glowing in silvery white, but there was another thing that also stood out, it was a scar, looking like a bite mark in the curve of his neck.  
“What happened to your neck?”  
He couldn’t help but ask, but the purple scar was really standing out. Yahaba suddenly blushed deeply, hiding his scar.  
“Bondmark, I have bonded with him.”  
A gruff voice said from the door and Oikawa turned to the voice only to stare. Broad shoulders, well-defined muscles, or they were more like carved out muscles and dressed in only pants and a pair of boots. His tanned skin was scarred badly, hair slightly longer than what he was used to, only so it curled a little at the tips. He went to Yahaba only to pull him into a gentle embrace, kissing his mark, his neck, his cheek and finally his lips. Soft pecks and they were looking at each other with so gentle gazes, smiling. A part of Oikawa was almost freaking out, seeing those two being like that, but they really suited each other even if they were different.  
“Do you think there is a parallel version of yourself in every world?”  
He bluntly asked those two, catching their attention. Yahaba thought about it for some time, releasing himself from Kyoutani as he kept looking around his things while Kyoutani took place in the armchair.  
“I think so more or less.”  
Kyoutani replied and Yahaba nodded in agreement.  
“So do I. Depend on which dimension you get to, some worlds have their own special parallel dimensions also. It’s complicated. Limbo is one of those places. You’re not dead there, but you’re not alive either. You’re just a nameless thing there waiting. Until something is decided for you. People who can walk around there and have a little will are those who makes a contract with a specific angel, he’s the one with the book that decides when you will die or not. Ultimately he’s the one who decides. Would more call him a reaper than a angel though.”  
Yahaba said as he placed new clothes in front of Oikawa on the table.  
“All your wounds are healed, no poison left in your body. I’m sorry, but the scar on your cheek, you’ll have to live with that. Some clean clothes, get changed and I’ll give you something more.”  
Yahaba said as he left the house with Kyoutani for some time. Oikawa pulled on the new pants, white and so soft against his skin, fitting perfectly. He pulled on the same boots, a long-sleeved shirt over his much loved Star Wars t-shirt and lastly a flowy black vest with hoodie and a zipper going diagonally over his chest. The other two came into the room once more after some time, Yahaba smiling to him.  
“Without you, I would have died Tooru. So I want to help you the best way I can. This crystal, we call it a moonstone, will help you to get in contact with anyone, dead or alive… One time. It’s very powerful, so choose wisely when you want to use it.”  
The crystal he put in his hand was so dark, absorbing all light around it.  
“Just use it when you need. Then, this…”  
He hold out another crystal in soft pink, putting it in his other hand.  
“This is rose quartz. It will help you find your love. I think you’ll need to figure the rest yourself. But we have a small place Kyoutani will bring you to, were wise spirits of my kind linger. You can ask them for advice before you go further ahead. I will follow you later, must heal a little more only. Maybe you need something to carry your crystals in, and something to protect yourself with, hang on.”  
Yahaba went to another cabinet, pulling out other things. He came back with something that looked like a sword in crystal completely and a smaller matching dagger. Oikawa got a leather belt to strap his newfound sword to and leather straps around his thigh to put the dagger. Lastly he put the small bag with the crystals in his belt.   
“This is only if you need to protect yourself. Don’t kill if don't have to, a life is still a life.“  
Yahaba said and watched him. He then grabbed his shoulders, looking at him very seriously.  
“I wish you the bestest luck on your journey now Oikawa Tooru. I hope to come to see you leave, but if I don’t just stay strong, hold your head up high and find your love.”  
Oikawa smiled and gave him a nod, looking ready. He backed out of the house and let Yahaba and Kyoutani say their goodbye alone. Soon the same big wolf came out from the house. Kyoutani and Yahaba exchanged one last look before they left. 

Oikawa talked to Kyoutani the whole way they walked, Kyoutani replying to all questions and asking questions himself. Oikawa learned a lot about the world they were in, about them and their wishes to finally leave this place and stay somewhere new where they could live in peace. Oikawa wished he could do more for them, but he simply stayed positive and hoped for them to finally found what they were searching for. They finally arrived to the house he was going into to get in contact with the spirits. The house completely freaked him out and looked so out of place were it was situated. It looked like a house from suburbs in any kind of american horror movie. It was just so dark and uninviting that he got chills. Kyoutani buffed him and he went there, looking back at the wolf.  
“Will you wait here?”  
Oikawa asked, once more sounding so small and afraid and the wolf simply nodded. Oikawa took a deep breath and walked up to the porch before entering the door. All was so dark and suddenly the door was closed behind him. His hand was holding the sword, prepared to draw it if he needed to.  
“Welcome, you are not on the list. Who do you like to visit?”  
Oikawa groaned, he could recognize that voice anywhere, in any universe, planet, whatever.  
“You gotta be kidding me, what the fuck are you doing here Ushiwaka?”  
“My name is Ushijima, I don’t know who the other one might be.”  
Oikawa groaned again, just as obnoxious as well.  
“What is this place, this should be a place where some spirits linger… Not… A fucking reception.”  
Oikawa asked, pointing out at his receptionlike desk he as sitting at. Ushijima looked at him emotionless, all dressed in black, wearing black gloves.   
“I belong to Akaashi-san, but he was so kind to lend me out to Hel. This is the gate to Hel and she will be very busy now, so I will help her.”  
Oikawa wetted his lips, this was not a good omen.  
“Why… Will she be busy?”  
Ushiwaka tipped his head slightly to the side, like he didn’t understand.  
“Why? Because Ragnarök have started. Everyone is going to Hel.”

Oikawa had heard of Ragnarök, they have talked about it faintly in school at some point in history, and it was the end of the world, it was the final battle before the world simply submerges and a new one is born. The word have never terrified him more and when he turned to open the door, he hesitated. He had such a bad feeling about it, but he took courage and opened the door. The earlier meadow and forest were now a battlefield filled with death and blood. The door he walked out from was smeared with blood and he had to move to the side as souls slowly found their way into the house. Chaos, everything was just chaos. And the words echoed in his mind: _Everyone is going to Hel._ He started a frantic search for survivors, any signs of anyone alive. He was thinking of his newfound friends and their dreams and hopes.  
“Please tell me they are okay, please, just… Please.”  
He whispered, he heard a voice of someone he knew and quickly ran towards the voice, got closer and closer to it, feeling tears well up in his eyes.  
“No no no no… Please no..”  
He sobbed coming closer. A badly injured Kyoutani was sitting down with his back to him, lashes over his whole back, bleeding badly. But as he got closer, he realized he was holding someone who was in an even worse state. He was holding Yahaba in his trembling arms, talking to him all time, trying to make his mate focus on him while he was crying his eyes out. Yahaba was so still, five arrows pierced through his chest, paler than earlier but smiling weakly. They were in the middle of a pool of white blood that slowly got mixed with Kyoutanis dark red. His eyes met Oikawas and smiled, eyes glassy and filled with tears.  
“Go Tooru. Start from the beginning where your journey started. Find your love. Tell him you love him. Cherish him, because one day it might be too late. Go…”  
Oikawa sobbed and nodded, lips trembling as he turned and started leaving them behind, seeing the sky getting darker and darker. Ragnarök had arrived to wipe the whole world out. He grabbed the orb and heard Kyoutanis painfilled voice.  
“You shouldn’t have taken the arrows from me!” He almost growled, devastated. Oikawa turned a last time to see him bump his forehead against Yahabas, Yahaba looking up at him with so much adoration and love.  
“I love you Kentarou, that’s why.”  
Oikawa was afraid his voice barely could hold.  
“Take me to the first place again.”  
He said, voice trembling and just as he took the first step through the portal, he could hear Kyoutanis scream, a scream of someone who had his loved one ripped away from him. Oikawa walked into the abyss, feeling himself breaking apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hel is a goddess that welcomes some of the souls into her realm. Norse mythology have different places where you could go when you die, Hel is one of the places.
> 
> Hope you all are ready for the end!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa took a step back into the same castle he had firstly arrived to. Not to the same place though. He felt himself crumbling after the loss and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of fantasy week, this is the free day and overall wrapping everything up.

Oikawa took a step back into the same castle he had firstly arrived to. Not to the same place though. He felt himself crumbling after the loss and pain. He sunk down against the stonewall, his sword scraping against the stone as he pulled up his legs, hugging them tightly and allowed himself breaking down in tears, crying and letting all emotions out. He wasn't planning to bottle everything up, clouding his sight more than necessary. He felt so much grief, they were such good people. But Hajime needed to be saved and their own world was waiting for them back home. Time passed until he felt that everything was cleared, sorrow still lingering, but he felt better. He grabbed the bag with his crystals, watching them both for long time. The rose quartz so warm in his hand while the moonstone was so cold and almost vibrating. It was a strange feeling. He straightened up, started to think about his travels he had done now, staring down at the sigil on his left hand. _The sigil is a special kind of mark, it's to help you find your hearts true desire._ Why would it lead him there in the first place? His thoughts started spinning. _And deep inside you will know where he is when right time comes._ He looked up while holding the pink crystal in a tight grip. All of the signs, every single one of them told him loud and clear. The demon king never told him the truth. _You were probably sent here because you needed my help, but Iwa-chan is not here._ No, he was sent here to get him back. A part of him was furious, but another part still remembered the pain and sorrow he had showed as he talked about Iwaizumi. That was not faked, it was genuine pain and sadness. Had the king lost him and why? His eyes fell onto the moonstone, thoughts racing, with it he could see his own Iwaizumi, but a part of him wanted to understand the whole picture. Why would the king take his Hajime if he had his own. He took a deep breath.  
“I want to talk to Iwaizumi Hajime of this particular world.” He said to the stone and saw how the darkness spread out over his hand, to his arm before everything around him was completely dark. 

When he opened his eyes he was sitting on a chair, surrounded by nothingness. In front of him he was sitting, in a shining armor and face in one of his most gentle expressions, the kind of expression he simply loved. A part of his brain just wanted him to throw himself at him, but he could feel it. That they just didn't really click, their souls didn't really connect as it always does with his own Iwa-chan. The knight smiled to him, eyes crinkling slightly.  
“What have my idiot to soulmate done this time?” He asked, amused. Oikawa gasped and then pouted slightly.  
“Just like my Iwa-chan. This feels really weird I must say. You look the same, but you're not the same.”  
The knight sighed and nodded, leaning back and was overall relaxed.  
“There is always a possibility that you have more soulmates than one, but for me… my king will always be the one and only, the only one I always will pledge my love to. In that life and all that's coming.”  
Oikawa studied him, feeling a little lost for words, didn't know what to say or what to ask.  
“Why… why would he steal him away from me? And then try to hide the fact, acting like he’s helping me?” He carefully asked and the knight sighed, looking melancholic.   
“As you might have guessed, I'm not part of the living anymore, but my souls still lingers while I wait for him. My death was not anyone’s fault. It just happened, the smallest of accidents.” The knight said, his eyes meeting Oikawas.   
“Oikawa is a demon with incredible amount of magic. He was so strong but his magic was also too much, when he used it too much he could become an emotionless killer with no compassion, but when he didn’t use it, he slowly turned mad. We were together since childhood, and one night we decided to lock our souls together, so we made a sigil.” Iwaizumi showed the same sigil as Oikawa had, but his was only a white scar. “Our bond made him also more stable and secure, and he could use his excessive magic for good, for healing. No more wars, he didn’t search for power anymore, all he wanted now was to protect everyone. “ The knight got up and walked around a little, looked reminiscent with a smile on his face. Then he turned somber and looked at him.  
“What if I show you the memory?” He offered and hold out his hand. A part of Oikawa hesitated, he didn't want to see the pain they suffered through, but he believed that he needed it, to understand the demon king and forgive him. He grabbed his hand after taking a deep breath.

_“Iwa-chan, I'm so exhausted! I feel completely drained after today.”_  
Oikawa whined as he dragged his feet after himself, his normally so perfect-looking hair laying flat, dark circles under his eyes. Iwaizumi smiled and grabbed his left hand, kissing the slightly golden sigil on his hand, could feel his soulmate tired but still pleased and proud over his work. The demon king turned to him with a tender and soft expression, looking so kind and lovable even with the red eyes and horns.  
 _“But you did great my love, the people don't fear you anymore and you have gained their trust when you healed the last young soldiers returning. Now a new era could start.”_  
Iwaizumi smiled at him, all the love reflecting in his green eyes before he hoisted up the bag he was carrying with medical equipment and bottles. They had their usual banter, playful and teasing as they were walking the long way up the stairs. At the top Iwaizumi suddenly slipped, and fell backwards. Oikawa turned in surprise and stretched out his hand to grab his, but their fingers slipped. Oikawa saw his love and soulmate fall down the stairs, but started to calmly walk after.  
 _“You got such a hard head, like a stone, so this would barely had felt anything, right Iwa-chan?”_ Oikawa stopped and watched the figure lying so still at the end of the stairs. _“Iwa-chan?”_ He tried once more with no reply and then blood started to pool under the body. He ran down the stairs, eyes terrified and kneeling directly next to his body, ripping up his clothes to see a long glasshard sticking out of his chest, one of the larger bottles cracked and pierced through his chest. Oikawa made a choked sound, hands trembling and eyes tearing up.  
 _“Oh my god, Hajime, stay with me, I'll heal you… I have a little left, just stay.”_  
He sobbed and Iwaizumi grabbed his arm weakly, shaking his head.  
 _“No, Tooru. You'll get into complete madness if you use more magic and.. it's too late.”_  
He whispered, life leaving him so quickly.  
 _“I love you, one day we'll meet again.”_  
As the last words left his lips, the grande demon king's knight died, so abruptly ripped away from his hand. Oikawa screamed in pure despair and agony, his two friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa finding him and pulling away from the dead body, holding him while his body wrecked in choking sobs. A day later he was burned and buried, honored as the great warrior he was, the loyal knight of the king. Oikawa watched the memorial place for him, sobbing.   
_“Sky is not the same when you're not by my side.”_ He whispered, tears once more falling. Behind him, where no one could see them, Oikawa and the knight was standing and watching the scene. Oikawa was crying as well, the knight put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Let's return now.”  
Oikawa nodded in reply and wiped away his tears. 

When they turned around they were in the same place again, same room filled with nothing but a pair of chairs. Oikawa sat down at the same place once more and so did the knight. Oikawa felt so heavy, so sad.  
“I understand what he want.. All he want is to get you back somehow… But I want my Hajime back. “  
The knight smiled to him, encouraging.  
“Of course… So take him back. Talk to my king. And tell him I will be waiting for him when the time is right. But now, our time is up. Thank you for visiting.”  
Oikawa smiled to the knight, still quite happy to have met this man, this ghost. Next time he blinked he was sitting in the corridor again, still hugging himself where he was sitting. He scrambled up on his feet, wiping away his tears one last time. He was now determined, he was getting his boyfriend back now or never. 

After taking a few deep breaths, he started to walk down the corridor, finding the doors he had been at earlier. He didn't knock, he just pushed the door open and went in. The demon king was sitting there in his chair and he gave him a weak smile.  
“I knew you would come back.” He said as he twirled a drink in his hand.  
“Then you know why I’m here… I want my Hajime back. You lied to me earlier!” Oikawa said sharply and something changed in the king’s aura, it darkened and he dropped the glass, shattering at his feet. Oikawa draw his sword and pointed it to him, the demon king didn't get closer, but he looked angry, the red eyes so sharp and deadly.  
“I did tell the truth, my Iwa-chan is not here anymore and I have tried everything in my power to get him back without success. Everything! But he won’t come back!”  
Oikawa could hear the desperation in his voice, the repressed pain.  
“It was my fault, he died because of me, if I only could have grabbed his hand, he never would have died, never…”  
Oikawa lowered his sword.  
“Don't blame yourself for an accident that could happen to anyone. He loves you still as much. When your time is right he will be there to meet you.” Oikawa said and saw tears break out in his eyes, the demon king letting out a sob. The dark aura around him slowly disappeared. Oikawa indeed felt sorry for him, the sorrow and loss still seemed so new and raw even if time had passed for him.  
“He was your soulmate. Your love. But you took my Hajime, and he is my soulmate.” Oikawa said and didn’t look away. The demon king sobbed and nodded as he was wiping his tears away.  
“I know that… deep down I knew that when I saw the sigil glow on his hand but it didn't on my hand.” He hold up his hand, same scar as the knight had. “I just didn't want to believe that. And then you showed up, the easy way was to buy me some more time. But I have to accept my fate. That I will be alone. Forever.”  
Oikawa got closer to him before he put a hand over his heart.  
”You are not alone. He's always with you, watching over you. Worrying for you. It's Iwa-chan after all.” The demon king looked at him for long before he smiled just a little.   
“Thank you… follow me.. “  
He then said and Oikawa followed the king as he walked to another door. They went through and after some time walking he opened another door and stepped in. Oikawa saw him immediately and run towards him where he was lying on an altar made of marble. His hands were shivering as he caressed his cheeks, checking his pulse. He seemed to be unharmed, but his pulse spiked now and then. Oikawa frowned and turned to the demon king.  
“How do I wake him up? What have you done to him?” He demanded from the king.  
“He's in deep slumber. That's what I could do, he wouldn't let me get close at all. I will lift the spell slowly and you can call out to him. Call him back.”  
Oikawa nodded in reply and stand close to him. The demon moved his hands over Iwaizumis head before taking a step back, giving a small nod and Oikawa caressed his cheeks once more.  
“Hajime, please come back to me now. Come so we can leave this place and get back home.” He saw his eyelids flutter before he opened his eyes, looking confused and scared before their eyes met. He had never looked more relieved and filled with emotion before Oikawa was pulled in into a tight hug.  
“I knew you would search for me, thank you Tooru…” He whispered in his ear, not letting him go. Oikawa just hugged him, breathing in the smell of him and feeling relief. He pulled away just a little to kiss his lips and was almost overwhelmed by his almost desperate reply. He got dizzy from the passion and didn't pull away until someone else was clearing his throat.  
“Please… get a room, I don't want to see that.” The demon king mockingly said, but he seemed more bittersweet. Oikawa couldn't blame him, everyone wanted their own happy ending, live happily ever after, and he was left with a hole in chest that can't be filled or replaced. Oikawa let go of his boyfriend, but Iwaizumi was quick to follow him up, hold his hand like he was afraid to lose him. He pulled off the long gold chain with the orb and looked at the demon king, holding it to him. “Thank you for lending this to me. Can you help us return to our world now?” He asked and the demon king tried to act slightly obnoxious.  
“What do I get for that? Maybe I require some kind of payment.” Oikawa rolled with his eyes before unfastening his crystal sword and dagger, putting it on the marble altar.  
“One of a kind crystal sword and dagger. From a world that no longer exist. Good enough _your majesty_?” he draw out the last words just because he could do that and the demon king nodded.  
“Yeah, that will do. Come with me.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi followed the demon king, but their solemn focus was on each other only. Talking, holding hands, Iwaizumi glaring at the king once in a while.  
“Don't be too harsh Iwa-chan. You're such a handsome man, everyone wants you it seems.” Oikawa teased and got a dirty look from him also before the shorter man pulled him in for another kiss, silencing him. Oikawa blushed but grinned happily.  
“So fierce, my Iwa-chan.” He mumbled as they walked down the stairs. The demon king turned to them once more as they were standing at the gate.   
“I will prepare and open a gate for you to leave with, so please behave kids.”  
Oikawa just laughed and pulled Iwaizumi with him, standing a bit away from the king so he could focus on opening up with his magic.   
“How…. Did you find me Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked as they were standing there. Oikawa sighed and looked into his eyes.   
“I got a little help from that spellbook we found in our bookshelf when we were younger. It gave me this,” He said and pointed at his sigil that he matched with Iwaizumis, “And got me here.. the rest is just a very long and weird story. “  
Iwaizumi kissed him again, smiling.  
“Please tell me one day?”  
“I will…”   
Oikawa searched once more after his lips and kissed him. He heard someone scream watch out and felt how Iwaizumi directly pushed him out of the way to protect from the box that fell down the stairs. Oikawa felt himself slipping and falling backwards, yelping. Iwaizumi turned around to grab his hand, but his fingers slipped. Oikawa fell directly into a pile of things and felt a sharp pain in his back. He started to get a really bad case of deja vu.   
“Iwa-chan…” He said, voice trembling. Iwaizumi looked like he was in complete shock before he hurried to his side, trying to help him up when he cried out in pain. The demon king got closer and his eyes were wide in surprise, he had just finished the portal for them. Iwaizumi was kneeling by his side, desperately checking, finding something sharped had stabbed him when he fall.  
“No, no… Tooru… you can't… you must live.”  
Iwaizumi said, voice trembling and threatening to break apart. Oikawa felt strangely at ease as he lifted his hand to caress his cheek while the blood was spreading under him. He smiled. “I saved you Hajime… that's most important. Accidents just happens.” He whispered, eyes tearing up.  
“No! You can't die!” The demon king burst out. He got away and came back with a book both Iwaizumi and Oikawa recognized. He was quickly flipping through the pages until he found what he was searching.  
“I'm not watching someone lose their love of their life when I can help.”  
He said as he rolled up his sleeves. He started chanting, and Oikawa felt weird, nauseous and dizzy from the blood loss but suddenly very much alive.  
“What is happening?” He asked, afraid for the moment, he was feeling really weird, like he his body was sick and weak but his head wide awake and thinking clearly. The demon king lifted him up and away from the pile of junk. The whole back of his shirt was smeared with his blood and the wound was still there, but not bleeding anymore. The demon king put him down, cursing.   
“And old unwanted friend of mine seems to be very keen on collecting again.”  
“Why must you always be in my way, my lord.”  
Another voice said, Oikawa recognizing it immediately. Akaashi slowly walked out from the shadows, book open in his hand and his owl on his shoulder.  
“Just because you are the angel of death doesn't mean you can come here, shit all over my territory once more and think I'll be okay with it.” The demon king hissed, his aura once more getting darker, shadow tendril licking along his whole body, red eyes so sharp. Oikawa should be afraid of him, but he wasn't, he felt safe, he felt protected. The demon king tilted his chin up.  
“Sorry Akaashi-chan, I cleared your mark from him, you have nothing left here to collect.” The demon king’s voice was dangerously sweet and for the first time in long time Akaashi showed another feeling, he looked surprised and looked down in his book before his expression changed to furious.   
“How dare you…” He said lowly, voice restrained in pure rage.   
“Because I can. Oikawa, Iwaizumi… leave now. Oikawa will still need to get to a hospital, due to blood loss. Go and thank you, for everything.”   
The grande demon king turned once more to the angel of death.  
“Let's end this, once and for all.”  
Oikawa heard the king said before he got hoisted up by Iwaizumi and carried through the portal. He blacked out soon, exhaustion taking over his body.

Oikawa opened his eyes and stared up at a white roof. He was lying comfortably in a bed, everything feeling so extremely clean around him. Sterile. Then he realized, he was in a hospital. He moved a little, feeling himself quite sore in his body before he felt someone hugging his hand tightly. He looked to the side to see Iwaizumi sit next to the bed, bending over with his upper body resting against his bed and sleeping. He was holding his left hand with his left and Oikawa saw that both of their hands were wrapped up and neatly covered. Iwaizumi woke up when he stirred in bed, looked at him and was directly more awake than before, giving him a smile.  
“Hey baby… you're awake.” He mumbled and yawned. Oikawa felt his face redden from the compliment but grinned to him and nodded. Iwaizumi told him what happened. They had gotten out from the portal and Iwaizumi had carried him to the nearest hospital. Since he had been lost for four weeks and Oikawa for two weeks, he had simply made up a story that they had been kidnapped and managed to run away, but got injured. Oikawa felt so much at ease, so happy to finally have his better half with him again and simply kissed him. After some time a team of doctors came to examine him. He had lost a lot of blood, but his deep wound had stopped bleeding miraculously so they could save him. His wounds were now healing nicely. They also mentioned that they had the same kind or partly healed scar on their hands and that Oikawa had a few already healed cuts over his arms, his face. But otherwise they just had to stay until he was good to go. They got visits from their friends and team members, which meant a lot. Iwaizumi never strayed from his side, always being close. As the last day came at the hospital, Oikawa was packing up his stuff while Iwaizumi was outside and waiting with his parents to pick him up. He had showered and gotten some new clothes to wear which felt amazing. He heard a small knock on the door and looked up only to see Yahaba standing there again, he had visited them earlier with the rest after practice, but was now standing there all by himself in casual clothes.  
“Did you forget anything Shigeru-chan?” Oikawa asked with a smile. Yahaba smiled softly to him and shook his head.  
“No, just wanted to give you something, then I will be leaving again. “ He handed Oikawa a bag before he smiled and waved goodbye. Oikawa frowned and lifted up the thing from the bag. He gaped. It was an new, identical star wars t-shirt he had during his small trip between worlds. The old one had been thrown away, covered in blood and dirt, so ripped and unrecognizable. He looked up to say something, but he was already gone. Oikawa looked back at the t-shirt and smiled, feeling much more at ease.

Going back to the normal life again was so weird for both of them. But they spent every free moment with each other. Always sleeping at each others places. Their parents didn't mind, everyone was just so happy to see them back home and alive. Oikawa looked at the black spellbook. When they got home it had been hidden under his pillow, the painted sigil on his table was gone. No signs of magic. Oikawa looked at the book when Iwaizumi was taking a quick shower. It then flipped open, this time he didn't even get frightened. He saw the golden words spread over the blank page.  
 _Thank you. My soul can now rest with my love._  
Oikawa couldn't help but smile and he saw more words appearing.  
 _Take care of this, my legacy, and use it wisely Oikawa Tooru._  
Oikawa held his chin up high. The demon king maybe planted this book with him from the beginning. Maybe he was the one planting the clues for him, lead him there. He closed the book and put it safely in the box.  
“I will.” He whispered and turned to his soulmate who came back from shower. No one else would ever see it like nothing else than a scar. But for them, the matching sigils on their left hands would always stay glowing. As long as their souls stayed connected in the living world. Oikawa grabbed his hand and kissed it softly.  
“Sky is not the same when you're not by my side. But I'm glad you're here now.” Oikawa whispered to him, his eyes warm and sparkling, filled with so much love. Iwaizumi smiled to him and pulled him into a warm embrace. He kissed his neck until he leaned closer to his ear, to whisper to him.  
“Sky is always more beautiful when you can share it with someone you love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who read this and left kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You can always talk to me on [ tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com).


End file.
